Johannes Kleeman
This article contains major plot spoilers from the manga that have not been revealed in the anime. Proceed at your own risk. ---- "The Silver Wolf" |date_of_birth = January 18th, 1992 |hometown = ONLO facility; Obihiro, Hokkaido |relationship_status = Single |age = 21 |species = Hybrid |gender = Male |hair_color = Silver-Blonde |eye_color = Blue |height = 181 cm / 5'11" |eyesight = Left 0.2 (4.6 transformed) / Right 4.8 |unique_features = Transformed left eye |status = Alive |first_appearance = Line 6; Monster (Volume 1) |voiced_by = Ryohei Kimura }} , or as the alias he goes under and prefers to be called as, is a devil/human hybrid who was raised at the same facility as Yuuki Anzai, although not a part of the same group. He is a rather carefree and blunt person, and not even blood bothers him. By drinking a little blood every morning and evening he can almost completely control his bloodlust. And because of this, his left eye is almost always transformed. He is a part of the White Group 07 of the 15th Hybrid Birth Project at ONLO. These devils are called "Children of the Dark" by some. It seems that his departure from ONLO wasn't authorized. History Johannes Kleiman was born and raised in Obihiro; Hokkaido, in the 15th term of the hybrid birth plan, White Group where he was called "Number 7". He is of German and Chinese heritage. Growing up as a hybrid project at ONLO, Lee went through various experiments and was experimented on to become a hybrid with a successful single eye transformation due to being almost blind in his left eye. They used him for many years in experiments on wound healing: they would hurt him, make him drink blood and then assess how he healed. Due to being a valuable experiment, he was constantly guarded and isolated in a small room, but he had nobody who genuinely cared for him. The only thing he had was books; he only read for the majority of his childhood, so he eventually gained a fascination to the outside world, and specifically, the "endless sky". Lee later decided to run away due to his simple wish, "to see the sky", since there was a gap in the security, but later come back to the facility once he was done observing the sky. However, he was adviced by devil researcher Midori Anzai who worked at ONL to run away for real as they would never let him go out again if he came back, and since the facility wasn't his real home; there were more things than the sky for him to discover. Midori helped him escape and gave him some essential money. Before leaving him, she ensured him that he was strong, prayed for his freedom and that he would eventually find a real home. At that moment, Midori also told him his real name, "Johannes Kleiman". For the following years, it is unknown what Lee did, but it is presumed that he traveled and eventually came to Tokyo. He met several people who gave him blood and let him stay at their home, one of them being Dr. Feng Jing, a woman who Lee became well acquainted with. From Feng, Lee began using the alias "Hans Lee". Appearance Lee is a tall young man with an average build noted to be handsome. He has long, silver-blonde hair that reaches his upperback and usually covers his left eye. He occasionally wears his hair in a ponytail as suggested by Tsukasa. He has blue eyes, but because of drinking blood to regain his vision in his left eye, it is almost always in a transformed state - the white of his eye is red and the iris is a golden yellow. He likes to wear baggy clothes like hoodies. He also wears a cross necklace similar in design to Anzai's ring. After the timeskip, Lee cuts his hair slightly shorter. However, since he did it himself, his hair looks shaggy and messy. Personality Lee is a rather blunt, straightforward and mysterious person. He is carefree, does things in his own way, goes at his own pace and by his own accords. He also eats a lot and is notable for having food in his mouth or with him, even when in a dangerous situation. He is very honest and occasionally says things that cannot be taken as either the truth or a joke, in which he comes off as eccentric. Although he often is comical, humorous and joking, he can be very serious and confronting when needed and when he himself feels like it, and never loses his cool. Unlike Anzai, he can't be emotionally manipulated and is very mature and level-headed, and never lets his emotions take the better of him. After the CCC assault raid, he separates from the members of the former F Squad and acts independently. Even though he has saved a lot of people from devil hunters and is considered a hero of justice (earning the nickname "The Silver Wolf"), Lee is clueless regarding these matters and even claims that he is not doing any of it due to his sense of justice, but rather because he was only out on a walk and happened to see it. Lee is a person who isn't afraid to speak his mind and will say things head-on, and he is also good at reading between the lines. He doesn't fear himself as a hybrid and has complete control over himself, and knows what he's doing. He is also very knowledgeable about himself, devils and hybrids, but doesn't really care about issues like devils, human or anything. He is lively, sunny and brimming with curiosity, and due to his lack of interest in devil matters, he is rather curious and surprised by things like humans and devils, or more precisely; Tsukasa and Anzai's different actions in various situations. Ever since he was a child, he has always had an interest in the sky as he was constantly held in isolation. He has been very alone and quite lonely for the majority of his life as he hadn't had any real friends or family, though he rarely shows this. He also claims that he isn't a "member" of the large family consisting of the F Squad, Tsukasa, Sakaki and Kanou, and thought that he would be excluded from the group after a while. He has always only seen the sky as his "home" and still does, but slowly and unconsciously, Lee starts to consider the group, particularly Tsukasa and Anzai, as his friends (and even family) and them being people who he can refer to as his "home", as he looked up at the sky when Anzai and Tsukasa showed genuine care for him. Lee can also be caring and considerate towards those who treat him kindly and those who he cares for, such as Feng. Trivia * His average sleeping time is 4 hours. * He likes any food, especially fried chicken. * He is skilled at making flip books. * His alias name, "Hans Lee", was created by Feng. ** She took the "Lee" from "Kleiman". Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Alive